


Mantis Was A Poor Choice For DNA

by Psyga315



Category: Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Decapitation, Implied Sexual Content, Nature Be Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Devon ponders how the Mantis DNA would be affected by the Evox virus.Life, uh, finds a way to answer that.





	Mantis Was A Poor Choice For DNA

“So…” Devon was talking to his team about the newest members, Nate and Steel. “If Nate has mantis DNA and if that DNA is corrupted like _our_ animal DNAs are, what kind of side effects would he have?” As Devon asked that, Nate got into the room with a bloody shirt.

“I don’t know what happened, but just as I was getting laid, I bit Betty’s head off!” Nate cried out.

“… Oooooh. Yeah...” Devon muttered.

“Wait, seriously, Betty?” Zoey asked Nate.

“I made a pass, she made a pass back and- WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!?” Nate screamed out.


End file.
